This invention pertains to eductors, namely such devices which employ one fluent substance, water, steam, air, or the like, in passage therethrough to ingest another fluent material or substance for the purpose of mixing the two fluent substances or materials together and impel the mix out of the device.
Inductors known in the prior art, commonly, are of one-piece construction, the same having a venturi throat and, consequently, are of fixed configuration. In handling fluent substances, for ingestion, the efficiency of the one-piece, fixed-configuration eductors varies as the viscosity of the ingested substance varies.
An adjustable eductor, i.e., one which can vary the effective area of the fluent material ingesting port or ports, would be more universally applicable in handling varying-viscosity substances and materials.